Path to Recovery (SYOC)
by Ocean's Daughter Koi
Summary: A collection of One-Shots from SYOC and my OC's with the seven. Set after BoO, come join the fun. One-Shots about the life and recovery of camp and its campers. Because even after a war, life has to go back to normal... Well as normal as life gets at CHB. Submit a character and join the life of our heroes at Camp Half-Blood!
1. Whats what

**Hello everyone! This is going to be my first attempt at publishing any fanfiction, I'm new at this so bear with me.**

I want to do a bunch of OC one-shots, that all fit together. But I will need more characters so please submit some for me.

**The better and more interesting of characters you submit the more likely to have their own one-shot.**

It will all be set after the end of BoO, the seven(not including Leo, though he may show up later ;) and Nico will be at Camp Half-Blood.

Rules:

Be creative, I need a wide array of characters, so don't forget the Olympians, but don't forget the minor gods too. I only want about 10-12 campers in each cabin (excluding known larger cabins, Apollo, Hermes, and Aphrodite) but I will include some if the known characters in some of the cabins.

**Note: I will not be accepting any children of Poseidon, (unless I really like your character, but if you do submit a child of Poseidon make sure it's a male character, I have my reasons)**

**I will only pick two to three campers for the ****big three****.**

Please submit your form to me in PM but guests are welcome to leave them in the reviews. Have fun!

Form:

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Sexuality:

Race:

History:

Godly Parent:

Powers:

Magical Items?:

Weapon of Choice:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fatal Flaw:

Anything else: (any storylines I could do with you character that you have in mind)

I will wait until I get about 10 submits to start a roster and you can see if I accepted your character or not. I will try to update the roster weekly.


	2. Roll Call

H**ello Everyone and thank you for your submissions! I Really love some of them and they are giving me so many ideas! Im so excited!**

**I forgot to mention some things in my last chapter, I will be making some changes to how we know Camp Half-Blood.**

**1\. Mr. D is no longer at CHB! *cheering in the background* but… Zeus has banished Apollo to become the new director at camp! *more cheering, Apollo appears in flash of light and takes a bow***

**2\. After careful consideration I decided I wanted the curse of cabin 9 to return, because… you know, what happened to Leo…**

**3\. Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Jason Grace will show up every once in a while. Because we know them to be traveling between CHB and New Rome.**

**The story will take place 2 or 3 years after the BoO**

**I will be needing more male characters and a wider age range! So keep sending in your OC's!**

**This is the updated version as this week keep sending them in!**

Roll Call!

Cabin 1 (Zeus)

**Head of cabin:**

** Jason Grace**

**Campers:**

** Skylar Lucas (Female 17)**

Cabin 2 (Hera)

Cabin 3 (Poseidon)

**Head of Cabin:**

** Austin Lloyd (Male 15)—Percy Jackson whenever at camp**

Cabin 4 (Demeter)

**Head of cabin:**

** Kaite Gardner**

**Campers:**

** Adria Jasmine Samson (Female 15)**

Cabin 5 (Ares)

**Head of Cabin:**

** Clarisse La Rue**

**Campers:**

** Daisy Maxine Verano (Female 17)**

** Carl (Male 14)**

Cabin 6 (Athena)

Cabin 7 (Apollo)

**Head of Cabin:**

** Will Solace**

**Campers:**

** Dominick Reyes (Male 17)**

** Christopher Harker (Male 16)**

** Josselin (Female 15)**

** Elizabeth Fiore (Female 15)**

Cabin 8 (Artemis)

** Briar O'Daire (Female looks 16)-Hunter that keeps watch over Apollo**

Cabin 9 (Hephaestus)

**Head of Cabin:**

** Nyssa**

**Campers:**

** May Harolds (Female 14)**

** Rian Hale (Male 17)**

Cabin 10 (Aphrodite)

**Head of Cabin:**

** Piper McLean**

**Campers:**

** Drew**

** Stevie LePore (Female 17)**

** Eva Dale (Female 16)**

Cabin 11 (Hermes)

**Head of Cabin:**

** Travis/Conner Stolls**

**Campers:**

** AJ (Male 19)(Unclaimed)**

Cabin 12 (Dionysus)

**Head of Cabin:**

** Pollux**

Cabin 13 (Hades)

**Head of Cabin:**

** Nico DiAngelo**

Cabin 14 (Iris)

**Head of Cabin:**

** Butch**

**Campers:**

** Madison Durgin (Female 15)**

Cabin 15 (Hypnos)

**Head of Cabin:**

** Clovis**

**Campers:**

** Myst O'Connell (female 17)**

** Cleo O'Rios (Female 13)**

Cabin 16 (Nemesis)

Cabin 17 (Nike)

Cabin 18 (Hebe)

Cabin 19 (Tyche)

Cabin 20 (Hecate)

**Head of Cabin:**

** Lou Ellen**

**Campers:**

** Ashley Linwood (Female 16)**

Cabin 21 (Khonie)

**Head of Cabin:**

** Charlotte Lace (Female 17)**

Cabin 22 (Phobos)

**Head of Cabin:**

**Elliot Wilson (Female 16) –(Fears: nothing? Her dad is fear.- I died laughing!)**

**Dont forget to submit your OC's have fun making them and i will have fun wrighting with them. I will update the list when i get some more and then i will start the writing.**

**And I just wanted to share with you guys the fact I got in to my dream college **(^.^) **and i will be going there in the fall of next year XD**


	3. Update

**Hello everyone just here to remind you i still need some more characters. I'm loving the ones I'm getting in but i still need more.**

**I will need some more campers to fill the empty cabins, and don't forget minor gods as well.**

**the more interesting you make your OC the more i will be able to do with them!**


End file.
